The Next Step Mystery Series
by liampayneluver7
Summary: TOTAL DANIELLE! Awesome and not exactly total fluff, if you know what I mean ;)
1. Pilot

Michelle's POV

"So, I heard you're choreographing J-Troupe." I heard Tiffany say to Daniel.

"Yeah, I'm going to work with them later." He said smiling.

"I did that before, you know." She said.

I sort of listened in. Daniel hesitated. "Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what they're like?" She asked.

I saw Daniel shake his head. Where was she going with this? "They're crazy. But I'm sure you'll be fine."

Daniel started asked questions. What was Tiffany up to?

~*~*~(after auditions)~*~*~

Daniel's POV

I watched as Riley stood in front, Michelle in back. I honestly thought she would be in the front, she was amazing. I offered a small smile, which she returned. "Michelle, you can stay where you are." Emily finished with: "Back row."

Michelle looked kind of heart broken. Most of the dancers look surprised except for Stephanie and Emily. West scratched the back of his head and looked at Michelle. I got this weird feeling in my stomach, but I ignored it.

She shrugged as if they were talking through their minds. I saw Emily give a thumbs up and wink, mouthing 'good job' to Riley. Riley looked kind of peeved. Riley may be an E-Girl, but even she knows when she's good and bad.

"Alright everybody, back it up and all I'm looking for right now is cleanliness in the arms and be sharp. Be there, okay?" I got into position.

Riley kept messing up and stumbling with the steps. But when I turned, there was Michelle, doing a perfect turn, in perfect posture. I watched as Emily tried to show Riley what to do. In this boring dance, Emily kind of slowed everyone down for Riley's sake.

We have a competition this weekend; we can't have this going on! Riley stayed on the floor as Emily urged her up. Emily took her aside while we continued to dance. We took a break shortly after and I caught up with Michelle. "Hey." I said, smile on my face.

A small one appeared on hers. "Hi."

"You're a really good dancer; you don't deserve to be in the back." I blurted.

"I guess, but I have to earn my spot though." She shrugged.

I call bullshit. If she had to earn her spot, she would be in B-Troupe, not A-Troupe where she belongs. "Okay everyone, let's have a break!" Emily called.

"Yeah, let's go get some juice!" James said, clapping.

"Hi boys and girls, I'm Daniel, " After talking to Tiffany, I'm really, really nervous about working with the J-Troupe.

"I'm thinking that today-" "You know we speak English, right?" One of the girls interrupted me with.

"Yeah, sorry." I laughed a bit. "Umm, see, I was thinking something like this."

I started dancing. "Like this, really bop your shoulders."

"Um, excuse me?" Another girl said. "Yeah?" "I have a question."

"Sure." I said looking at her.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Everyone giggled.

I was kind of shocked. I'm like, no I don't know what I'm doing, help me out. "Um, we're not going to follow along unless you know all our names." One of the boys said.

I'm like, what? "I don't think I like you." The blonde girl said. I didn't think it would be this difficult. They didn't even pick up a few steps. So I'm really, really not sure what I should try to get through to them. I called a break, and everyone cheered.

I groaned and brought a hand through my hair. "Okay guys, can we take it from the top?" "No." Someone said. "No, we're going to take it from the top." I corrected myself.

"Please? How about we go through it with music? That's more fun." I suggested.

They all kept saying no. These kids are rotten, they are not listening to me at all and it's really, really hard. "Guys please, get up. I just want to make your performance the best it can be, it's not me on stage, it's you." "Thank god it's not you!" Someone told me.

Michelle's POV

I ran past Tiffany. She didn't even see it coming.

Daniel's POV

"Alright J-Troupe." A voice came from the door. Michelle came in, and I'm here thinking, thank god. She came and stood beside me. Everyone turned half of their attention to her. "You can leave." Michelle announced and now I think she's lost her mind.

But J-Troupe looked shocked. "What do you mean?" A boy asked. "Well, I mean you can go if you won't listen to Daniel. What's the point of you being here if you won't listen to Daniel?"

"But he can't dance!" One girl shouted. "Actually, Daniel's one of the best dancers in our Troupe, if not the best. But, if he can't dance, then neither can you. So go to the competition in a few weeks without a dance and see who will stay, because if you go out there without one, you won't be invited back." Michelle said grabbing my hand. "And we're going too, so no point in staying. Call your parents, bye!" She said pulling me out the door.

"Michelle, we can't just-" She put a hand over my mouth. "Wait for it." She whispered. "Daniel! Michelle!" Six voices yelled. I saw Tiffany glared at us, I wonder what that's about. I smiled and we walked back in, starting up the dance.

The next day, I was stretching with Michelle and we laughed. "Thanks again, that was awesome." I thanked. Michelle just nodded. "Alright everyone, take your positions, you should be warm by now." Emily called coming in.

We got up, and I stood in front of Michelle, blocking her beautiful face- WOAH! Where did that come from? Okay, I might have a smidge of a crush on her, but just a small one. Riley pushed Michelle in front of me, and I figured out what she was doing. Riley walked in behind me, and me and Michelle were caught in the middle of a sister fight. Michelle forced, and me physically.

I looked back and forth between Michelle and Emily. She walked to the back and we all turned. "What are you doing?" Emily demanded. "What's right." Riley answered.

She took a deep breath. "Kate had nothing to do with these line placements. Emily did this all on her own. And I clearly do not deserve to be in the front row, Michelle does."

"Do you all agree with me?" "Yeah." James answered.

Stephanie shook her head slowly. "Yeah." I put in.

"Yeah." West said sizing Michelle up.

Michelle looked away and I knew she did like being caught in the middle of this. "Sorry sis, you're out voted." Riley said.

Emily glared at Riley. "I guess that's the last time I put any faith in you, sis." Emily sneered.

"Okay, that's fine." She chirped.

"So, I'm in the front?" I was confused too, what was going on? "Yes." Emily said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But it wasn't, seeings how no one knew how to follow this craziness. Michelle nodded as Kate came in. "Okay dancers, we have a lot of work to do on this dance still, okay? We need to pick up the energy big time." She said.

She came up to Emily. "Good job on moving Michelle to the front, you did the right thing." Emily just fake smiled. "Alright, 5,6,7,8 and!" We began dancing.

Now it was time for J-Troupe's performance. They came in, and I introduced them. The dance started and I stood by Michelle. "Thank you." I said again. "But how did you know they were being bad?" I whispered.

"I figured Tiffany was trying to get into your head or something, so I kind of eavesdropped on a conversation that I heard your name and I was right. She was going to make it seem like she was amazing and you'd love her for it." Michelle explained quietly.

I nodded. J-Troupe finished their dance and waved goodbye. I got patted on the back and high-fives all around. Except for Emily, Stephanie, Tiffany and Michelle. Tiffany, Stephanie and Emily didn't come over to congratulate, and Michelle gave me a hug. I hugged her tight and whispered "Thank you." A million and one times over. Michelle laughed.

Michelle's POV

I'm glad I could help, and I kind of like being in Daniel's arms. Don't tell him that though. We stayed a little longer when James yelled "JUICE!" And we all left.


	2. Episode 1

Daniel's POV

"Hi guys." It was soft, but I heard it. "Are you alright?" I asked Michelle. "Yeah, what happened?" Riley added.

When Michelle was done explaining everyone was shocked. "I told you guys it wasn't a good idea to spy on them!" I said. After some bickering, I cut in. "I'm just glad you're okay." I said.

Now for my own problem, finding a dance partner. "Michelle?" Kate asked. Michelle trudged into the office. None of heard what was said, but a few minutes later, Emily was called in. I smirked as she was finishing telling off Chloe. "Daniel?" Michelle asked quietly. I looked at her. "Do you want to be my dance partner?" Problem solved.

"Sure, yeah." I stuttered a bit. Quit it Daniel! Class went by quick, and I was packing up my stuff. "Hey, what was that about?" Stephanie asked Emily.

"Get this. Michelle is this close to transferring. All she needs is a little push out the door, and she is gone." Emily laughed.

I looked around to find Michelle in the corner get her stuff packed up. I ran up behind her and hugged her tight. "Ah!" She shouted in surprise. "Hey Daniel." She giggled a bit.

The tips of my ears went red, but I ignored it. "You're not leaving, right?" I mumbled into her hair. She seemed confused and kind of leaned back onto me. I didn't mind in the least. "I wasn't planning on it, why?" Michelle murmured.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight? My parents are out of town and we can work on our duet." I said purposely ignoring her question.

I didn't know why I offered it, but it was out there. "Sure. Now good?" She asked turning around. "It's a date." I whispered smiling.

Michelle's POV

He really has an amazing smile. I grabbed his hand and led him outside before I stopped. "I have no clue where you live." I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Come on." Daniel laughed pulling me away from the expensive looking cars to a beat-up looking pick-up truck. "Oh my god! Can I have this truck!?" I asked fangirling.

Daniel continued to laugh as I begged for the truck. "Daniel!" I whined. "Lemme in!" Daniel shook his head and climbed in himself. "Dani!" I continued.

Daniel smirked. "I'll break this window." I said threatingly. Daniel's eyes tripled in size and he quickly unlocked the door. I smirked and got in. "You know I wouldn't." I smiled.

Daniel rolled his eyes. I laughed a bit at his pouting face. "Aw is Dani mad?" I cooed. Daniel's ears got a bit red, and I stopped making fun of him. When we arrived at a regular looking house, Daniel climbed out. I did too, and came up beside him. "Do you have enough space for a duet?" I asked.

Daniel nodded and walked in. "DANI!" Three little screams came from the living room. "Hey Dan!" Another voice called from up the stairs. Three little girls came running over to us. They tackled Daniel who smiled and hugged the girls back, laughing. I could sit here all day and watch him smile, or even laugh. A girl who looked only a bit younger came in. Daniel stood up and hugged her. "How was practice?" She asked.

"Good. Girls, this is Michelle, she's my duet partner. Michelle, this is Sophie, she's 4, Delilah who's 6, Cleo, who's 7 and Isabella, the second oldest at 14." He introduced.

"So you're Michelle! Daniel talks about you all the time! Sometimes I wonder if he'll-" "Um, Cleo, don't you have chores to do?" Daniel was beat red and his teeth were clenched. "Nope, I'm already done!" She smirked.

7 year olds shouldn't smirk. It looked weird. "Well, it is 9:30… wait, why aren't you three in bed?" He asked looking at the three youngest. "We were waiting for you, we always do. You tuck us in." Sophie said looking up.

Daniel looked shocked. "I'm half an hour late?" He asked stunned. "Yeah, and it was _your _turn to do dishes tonight, but I covered for you." Isabella sneered a bit.

I looked around, Daniel and Isabella were in a heated argument, and the girls looked uncomfortable. "Would you three be okay if I tucked you in?" I asked.

The three girls nodded and went upstairs, already in PJ's. "Well I was in the middle of something!" Daniel shouted back after Isabella made some kind of comment.

And truth be told, he kind of scared me.

"So what rooms am I going in?" I asked.

The three girls pointed to two rooms. "It's huge. Sophie and I share, and Delilah and Izzie share, then Daniel has his own. But Izzie mostly sleeps in our parents room because they're never home." Cleo explained.

I nodded. "Delilah, I'll come in after. I'll tuck in Cleo and Sophie in first." I told her. She nodded and went into her room. The others went in theirs. "Michelle?" Sophie called me over to her bed first. "Yeah?" I asked coming over.

"Are you going to sleep here tonight?" She asked yawning. "Maybe. I'll run it by your brother." I said after thinking. "But I would love to." She smiled and I returned it, tucking her in. I walked over to Cleo. "Are you and my brother dating?" She blurted.

I was kind of stunned. "No, we aren't." I looked around for a minute. "But can you keep a secret?" I whispered.

Cleo nodded. "I wish we were." I continued to whisper. Cleo smiled brightly. "Night Michelle." She basically sang.

"Night." I laughed a bit.

I left and went into Delilah's room. "Michelle?" She called out.

I walked over to her and crouched down. "Yeah?" "I don't like it when Dani and Izzie fight," She mumbled. "It scares me." I brushed some hair out of her face. "I know sweetie. I was scared of Daniel for the first time in my life. Don't worry though, it'll get better." I smiled.

"I know." She said. "Michelle, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded. I sat beside her, and she closed her eyes flipping over. I felt my eyes slowly close and soon I was asleep.

Daniel's POV

I checked in on all the girls, starting with Cleo and Sophie. They were both asleep, weird. They never go to sleep without me there. Then I went to Delilah's room, where I found Michelle passed out on the floor beside Delilah's bed. I smiled and picked her up, taking her back to my room. I laid her down and took off her bracelets and necklace, along with her big earrings.

I then covered her up and went downstairs. "Where's the girlfriend?" Isabella sneered. "Upstairs asleep and she's not my girlfriend. Now, you have school tomorrow, and it's already 10:45. Go to bed." I commanded. She sighed loudly and walked past me. "I don't like her." Was all she said before trudging up the stairs.

I sighed myself and put a hand through my hair, messing it up. "Daniel?" Someone moaned from the top of the stairs. Ignoring the shivers going throughout my body, I turned around. "Yeah?" I answered my tone a little husky from tiredness.

Michelle kind of shivered. "What happened?" She whispered coming down the stairs. "I actually don't know, all I know is I found you asleep in Delilah's room." I told her, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Grease was just starting. Michelle came and sat beside me, hugging my torso, resting her head on my shoulder. "Okay, I just wanted to know how I ended up in the room I was in." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"That's was my room." I said laughing lightly. She smiled a bit. "Daniel, when did you get to be such a good friend?" Michelle asked tiredly.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Light breathing followed and I smiled a bit. I kissed her temple and slowly drifted off myself.

"Should we wake them up?" A quiet voice asked the next morning.

"No, I want to have blackmail." Okay, that was Cleo.

"I wanna poke 'em with a stick." So the quiet voice was Delilah because that sounded like Sophie.

The three girls burst out giggling. Something warm was cuddled into my side, and at first I forgot what happened. Then, the night came rushing back to me and my eyes snapped open. All the girls squealed and rushed out the door. Isabella must have gone to school already. Michelle slowly opened her eyes. She looked frantic for a moment before looking up at me, and our eyes met. She instally calmed down.

"Wanna try this dance thing again?" I whispered.

She nodded. I led her down stairs. We did a couple of turns, spins and jumps, and everything was going great. That is, until Michelle lost her footing and crash into my chest. I caught her just in time, and I managed to keep us both up right.

We stared into each-other's eyes and I could feel myself leaning down, and Michelle slowly closed her eyes. My lips were cm's away from hers when she closed the distance. That thing they say, when you can see fireworks, it means you found the one? What happens when you see more fireworks then the fourth of July?

She put her arms around my neck and played with my hair at the nape of my neck as I put my arms around her waist. And for those few moments, I was in pure bliss. Heaven.

Michelle's POV

I felt Daniel move us towards the couch in the corner of the room. He basically begged for entrance, and I granted it eagerly. It was like cannons going off everywhere, the fourth of July in October. Amazing. I needed oxygen though, so I broke the kiss. We were both panting like we've practiced since Tuesday with no break.

"That." He panted. "Was amazing." He finished.

I offered a small smile and pressed my lips to his, if only brief. "Come on, we have practice at the studio." I whispered in his ear getting off him.

When did I land in his lap exactly? We walked up and out of the house towards his truck. Daniel was quick to push me up against the side of the truck, kissing me with full passion. "I love being able to do that now." He murmured to me. I kissed his cheek. "Come on, or we'll be late." I laughed.

He sighed over-dramatically, but went over to the driver's side anyway. I laughed and got into the truck with him. When we were closer to the studio Daniel was first to break the silence. "Hey, you hear that?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "No, what?"

"That, hear that?"

I shook my head. "It's my heart beating for you." He winked as we stopped. "I don't fall for pick-up lines." I said un-buckling my seatbelt.

"I fall for pick-up trucks." I said smoothly getting out of the truck.

We walked inside, laughing at a short story on what he was West had did for a duet. Then we did our duet, which was awesome, even without the kiss.

Me and Daniel were on opposite sides when it was time to go home. "I knew why you're flirting with Daniel."

Daniel's POV

"I know why you're flirting with Daniel." I heard Emily say. I went a little closer, just to see why my name was mentioned. "Why?" Michelle said tiredly.

"Because you have a massive crush on Eldon." Emily sneered.

I brushed past both of them and left with Michelle, until I realized I was over reacting. I walked back in to see Michelle and Eldon laughing about something. I stalked up to them, and pulled Michelle over to the corner. "You have a crush on Eldon!?" I screamed.

She jumped but didn't answer. "Well!?" I yelled.

She still didn't answer. "Oh, I see. Maybe Emily was right, you just screwing this whole place up, you little slut." I said loudly.

I stormed away back to my truck. I sped home and was a few minutes early. The two girls were in bed, but Cleo was up, and I think Isabella was out tonight. "You won't be seeing Michelle anymore." I huffed.

Cleo just raised an amused eyebrow. "Really? From what I saw, I thought we'd be seeing her every day. What with that kiss and all." She smirked.

7 year olds shouldn't smirk. It's weird. I don't know how she knew about that. "She's a little slut who just played me." I kind of forgot I was talking to my 7 year old sister, who instally frowned.

"You're wrong." She stated simply.

"No, she likes Eldon now." I grumbled.

"No, you're wrong, you know how I know?" She asked. I didn't answer. "I know because the first night she was here, and Michelle tucked us in, I asked her if you guys were dating. She said no." I scoffed. This was supposed to make me feel better?

"BUT! She did tell me to keep this a secret… She really wants to." And with that, my wise little sister marched up the stairs.

I raced back out to my truck and I drove to Michelle's house, where she told me she lived anyways. No one answered the door. I went back to the studio, only to find Riley's car. I walked inside when the first sound I hear is sobs. "B-b-b-but Riley, you know I love him!" A voice cried.

"I know, I know." Riley tried and soothed.

"No, you don't know. The guy you love doesn't think you're a slut!" She sobbed.

I walked to studio A where Kate and Riley were trying to calm Michelle down. "Daniel's an idiot if he thinks you're a slut." Kate said seriously.

"Daniel's not an idiot, I am for not answering." I felt even worse now because I called her a slut, and she's defending me over something like idiot.

"I am an idiot though." I spoke up.

Pair of eyes were on me. All three of them. "Go away Daniel, no wants you-" Riley started.

"I do." Michelle sniffed.

I slowly walked into the studio. The other two left leaving me and Michelle alone. "I'm sorry." We said at the same time.

Michelle giggled a bit. I cracked a small smile. "Michelle, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have called you a slut. I know you don't like Eldon that way, but I wasn't use to having you to be jealous over! Please forgive me!" I shouted as soon as I got the chance.

"Okay, this is the last chance though. I'm only going for the truck." Michelle joked.

I laughed. "So it's not Eldon I have to worry about stealing my girlfriend, it's my truck?" I laughed.

Michelle got up and put her arms around my neck so he was eye level. "No, not even the truck. No one compares to you Daniel." She whispered.

"There's no competition for you either." I whispered back, smashing her lips onto mine.

Mystery POV

I watched from the dark corner in the studio, and watched the love fest. I will have Michelle as mine, I will have her. Even if that means killing Daniel, I will have her.


End file.
